


Getting a Date

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pining, punk!Lucifer (kinda), they're all students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Adam and Lucifer have the hots for the same guy: Michael. But they both think he's unavailable for them anyway.





	Getting a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askatosch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askatosch/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the highly talented Askatosch. Love you, man. I hope you'll like this.

Adam isn’t staring. Totally not. But it’s hard not to glance at Michael now and then, sitting at a table with a group of friends on the other side of the college cafeteria. The guy is a few semesters ahead of him, and he isn’t just beautiful … There is the way he tilts his head, when he listens to one of his friends speak. Like a king kindly gracing them with his attention. There is the way everybody else falls silent, when he has something to say. The way he holds himself. Like he knows exactly what kind of effect he has on other people.

A hand falls on Adam’s shoulder, and he yelps. Okay, maybe it has been more than a short glance. He hasn’t even heard someone approach. And when he turns in his chair, he meets icy blue eyes over a smirk. Just his luck. Of all people Lucifer has to be the one to catch him.

The blond guy is almost the same age as Michael, but looks distinctively less royal with his leather jacket, piercings and bad attitude. He grabs one of the chairs at Adam’s table and turns it around so he can rest his arms at the back rest while sitting on it. He grins at Adam for a moment longer, then looks in Michael’s direction, sucking the small piercing in his lower lip into his mouth for a moment. “You and me both.”

“What?” Adam says oh so intelligently, his brain still trying to catch up with the fact that bad boy Lucifer had just said something to him that didn’t sound completely hostile. Last week Fergus had made a snarky comment about Lucifer’s family, and rumor has it Lucifer had made him eat a pencil.

“Mikey.” Lucifer nods into Michael’s direction. “Best looking guy on this godforsaken campus, isn’t he?”

Wait … Lucifer has a crush on Michael, too? Good thing Adam’s chances had been about zero to begin with. But then something else gets his attention. “Does he know you call him Mikey?”

Lucifer grins. “Yes, and he hates it.”

“Dude, that doesn’t sound like the best way to get him to like you.” The words are out before Adam can think about them. The next moment panic sets in. Shitshitshit! You don’t tell Lucifer he’s doing something wrong.

But the guy just laughs and slaps Adam’s shoulder. “‘Like’ is not what I was going for. But he has more eyes for you anyway.”

“What?” He probably should stop saying that. But this has to be a joke.

Lucifer leans over the backrest of his chair into Adam’s personal space a bit, looking at his face like he’s searching for something. The smell of leather and the faint whiff of cologne hits Adam’s nose, not unpleasant. “You didn’t notice?”

“I think I would’ve noticed, if the most handsome guy on the campus so much as looked at me!” Adam protests, completely forgetting who he’s talking to. This definitely has to be a joke.

“I can prove it.”

Yeah, sure. “How?” Adam challenges. If Lucifer hasn’t gotten mad at him by now he might as well stop worrying.

Lucifer stays as he is, slightly leaned forward right into Adam’s personal space. A grin tugs at the corners of his mouth again. “Make him jealous.”

Adam snorts a laugh, but he doesn’t back away. “That’ll never work.”

“Afraid?”

“I just think it’s a stupid idea.” Adam holds Lucifer’s gaze, half convinced the older guy will finally get angry. But instead Lucifer straightens up again.

“Suit yourself.” He shoves his hands in the pockets of his ragged jeans and shrugs, attention shifting towards Michael again. Adam follows his gaze. Michael smiles at something one of the others says, and Adam wishes that smile would be directed at him. And now he’ll never know, if Lucifer did tell the truth after all.

When Adam looks back at Lucifer, Lucifer is looking at him, lifting an eyebrow that’s adorned with several piercings.

“Fine,” Adam says. “Prove it.”

The smile that appears on Lucifer’s face now is way too smug. He waves Adam closer, and the younger man scoots his chair towards him. Lucifer leans even further over the backrest of his chair and cups Adam face with one hand. And holy shit those eyes can probably stare holes into one’s soul. For a moment Adam feels like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Then Lucifer asks: “Sure?”

And for some reason that makes Adam feel a lot better. “Afraid all of a sudden?”

Lucifer snorts a laugh, then their lips meet.

It’s a hesitant thing. It’s just a fake kiss after all, isn’t it? So it turns out to be not much more than a peck on the lips, then Lucifer leans back again, frowning slightly. “Come on, at least try and make it look like you mean it.”

“It takes two people for a kiss,” Adam grumbles, annoyed.

“And there I was being nice, leaving you the lead ...” The twinkle in Lucifer’s eyes is the only warning Adam gets. Then the older guy grabs the front of Adam’s shirt and pulls him in again. Adam gives a small gasp that gets swallowed by Lucifer, when their lips meet again. To keep his balance, Adam’s hands land on Lucifer’s shoulders. Okay … Lucifer wants convincing? He can get it. Adam’s tongue darts out, and he hears Lucifer chuckle, before he answers in kind. For a moment Adam almost forgets about Michael. Damn, Lucifer can kiss.

Finally, Lucifer let’s go of his shirt and leans back a little. For a moment Adam just stares at him, which makes Lucifer chuckle again. “You going to sneak a glance at Mikey?”

Oh. Yes. Carefully Adam turns to look.

His heart stops for a moment, when he sees Michael staring at them. He’s sitting completely still, his lips slightly parted. Only when he sees that Adam is looking at him, he turns away, visibly pulling himself together, answering a question one of his friends asked.

“See?” Lucifer says.

“That could’ve been meant for you, too,” Adam says. His heart is still beating fast, though, not just because of the way Michael had looked at them. His lips are also still tingling from the kiss.

Lucifer shrugs. “I guess. Wanna make a bet which one of us he has the hots for?”

Adam turns back to Lucifer, eyes narrowed. “Betting what?”

“If I’m right and it’s you, you have buy me lunch for a week. That way I’m at least getting something out of it. If it’s me, I’ll buy you lunch for a week.”

That doesn’t sound too bad. “Fine. Deal.” It’s sad, of course, but Adam is convinced this is a bet he will win easily (or lose for that matter, because winning means not getting Michael). Presented with the choice between unassuming him and hot bad boy Lucifer, who wouldn’t choose Lucifer?

* * *

It doesn’t look like they’ve accomplished much, though, apart from making Michael stare. Now that they have started talking, though, they keep bumping into each other. When Adam is standing in the cafeteria a few days later, his lunch on a tray, looking for an empty table, Lucifer waves him over. It feels quite natural to follow the invitation. It even feels natural to go: “Dude, can you take your boots off the table while I’m eating?”

Lucifer grins and places his feet on an empty chair instead.

A few more days later, when some idiot corners Adam for talking to his girlfriend (seriously, that guy has issues), Adam kind of makes a mess out of it by talking back. He knows of course that he should just nod and apologize and assure the guy that he hadn’t known the girl was his and that he was so sorry. Instead he says: “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that talking to someone automatically means expressing interest in them.” Then he makes a point of checking the guy out. “Looks like I should better tell you right away you’re not my type.”

It’s his luck that Lucifer happens to walk by right when the guy grabs Adam and shoves him against a wall. Lucifer stops, hands in his pockets. “Jeff.”

The guy (Jeff apparently) turns with an annoyed look on his face, and freezes, when he recognizes Lucifer.

“Let my friend go, will you?” Lucifer doesn’t even raise his voice. He doesn’t even stop smiling. Still, Jeff lets go off Adam as if he has burned his fingers touching him and hurries away.

While Adam catches his breath, Lucifer pats his back. “Jeff is usually just 100% posturing. What did you do to make him angry?”

“Told him he’s not my type.”

Lucifer laughs for five minutes straight.

* * *

It’s the party that changes everything. Adam steps out of the backdoor of the house where the thing is going down to catch a bit of fresh air, when he spies a figure sitting with their back leaned against the wall next to the door. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light out here and recognize Lucifer. Adam isn’t sure, but there seems to be blood running down from Lucifer’s lip. Instantly he squats down next to the older guy and touches his shoulder. “You alright?”

Lucifer turns his head slowly. “Yeah, great. You should see the other guy.” His speech is slurred, but judging by the smell of booze that hits Adam with every breath that’s not due to a concussion.

Without thinking, Adam grabs Lucifer’s face and turns it into the light coming from the door. Definitely blood coming from a split lip, and there’s a bruise forming on Lucifer’s cheek. Apart from that he seems alright. The pupils react to the light normal, too. Definitely no concussion.

Adam tells Lucifer to stay where he is (not that he looks like he’s going to go anywhere soon) and heads back into the house to grab a cup of water, some tissues and a bag of ice. Back outside he makes Lucifer drink half the cup to clear his head a bit, then uses the rest to wipe the blood away.

“You’re cute, when you’re mothering me,” Lucifer slurs.

“I’m not mothering you!” Adam protests. He presses the ice against Lucifer’s cheek and makes him hold it. “What did you fight over anyway?”

“Someone was talking shit about Mikey. Called him arrogant, said he was only getting good grade, because he had money. Called him some slurs I’m not gonna repeat.”

That makes Adam’s heart do weird things. It swells, because Lucifer defended their crush, but there’s also a pang of jealousy that Adam isn’t sure where it’s coming from, because he hadn’t had it before when Lucifer had been talking about having a crush on Michael. So far there had only been a little bit of sadness, because he is still convinced he’ll never get closer to Michael than admiring him from afar.

“Don’t make that face.” Suddenly, there’s a hand cupping Adam’s face, cold from the ice pack it had been holding, and Adam looks into Lucifer’s eyes. “He has the hots for you. Definitely you. If I had to choose between me and you, I’d totally choose you.” Lucifer’s attention drifts off for a moment, then his eyes focus on Adam’s face again, taking all of it in, drifting to his mouth after a moment. “You’re sassy and cute and I’d totally kiss you again, if you wanted to.”

Adam blinks. “What?”

Lucifer leans forward a bit. “I would kiss you again.”

Oh. Where’s that coming from? Adam just so keeps from leaning in himself, puts a hand on Lucifer’s chest instead, pushing him back. “You’re wasted.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want.”

“Is that so?” It’s probably better to try and get his friend home. Even though Adam isn’t sure how he is going to get that giant of a man off the ground. He’s not actually taller than Adam, but broader and heavier. Hopefully Lucifer can at least somewhat stand by himself.

“Yeah,” Lucifer says. “I want you and Mikey both, you know. It’s a bit confusing.” He stares into the distance, thoughtful. “Usually I get what I want,” he goes on conversationally. “Haven’t figured that one out yet, though. Drinking too much didn’t help either. Don’t know why I thought it would.”

Adam’s heart speeds up despite himself. It’s just drunk rambling. It doesn’t mean anything. At least that’s what he tries to tell himself.

He’s still trying when he helps Lucifer up the stairs of his dorm and into his room. When he just lets Lucifer fall onto his bed and squats down to get at least the boots off him. When Lucifer props himself up onto his elbows and looks down on him.

“I like that view,” he informs Adam.

Adam definitely doesn’t blush.

He still tries to convince himself, when he leaves Lucifer snoring on his bed and heads home to his own empty and cold one.

* * *

It’s the next morning Adam runs into Michael. The older guy almost hurries past him in the corridors, when he stops suddenly and turns to Adam with a half smile. “Adam, isn’t it?”

Adam freezes. For a moment he forgets how to do words and he just nods.

Michael’s smile widens and Adam could’ve sworn it gets brighter in the hallway. “Tell your boyfriend my thanks for what he did yesterday, okay? I heard about it this morning, but I haven’t seen him anywhere.” His face gets a bit more serious. “Not that I condone violence, but sometimes ...” He leaves the sentence hanging, smile getting a bit loopsided.

“Uh …” Adam’s brain has a hard time catching up right now. “Boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Michael tilts his head to the side in a questioning way. “Lucifer? I thought you were …” He looks at his feet, obviously a little bit embarrassed. “I saw you kiss.”

Oh. OH. Well, that backfired apparently. “Oh no, we’re … we just …” Yes, what? He can’t hardly tell the truth. Or can he? Suddenly Adam has to think about what Lucifer said yesterday. That he wants both of them. Maybe he did mean it. And Adam actually likes the idea, if he’s honest. So he makes a probably stupid decision.

He totally wouldn’t have dared what he is about to do, if it would’ve been just about him. But Lucifer had said he can’t figure out how to get what he wants. Maybe Adam can help him out with that.

“Actually,” he says, heart beating rapidly. “We were just trying to get your attention.”

Michael’s lips form a surprised o. After a moment he collects himself, clears his throat. At least he doesn’t look completely uninterested. “So … which one of you wants my attention?”

The fact that his crush hasn’t run away so far gives Adam the courage to go on. “Both.”

Michael’s eyebrows shoot up. “Both?”

That is too much, isn’t it? Adam goes for an apologetic smile and another nod. At least he’s pretty sure Michael will be very polite in turning them down. That’s something, isn’t it?

“Well, then …” Michael smiles again, making Adam hope despite everything. “Would both of you be interested to watch a movie with me next weekend?”

Adam can’t believe what he’s hearing. He took a risk and it’s actually working out? “I …” He takes a deep breath. “I can’t speak for Lucifer of course, but I think we would.”

The best thing about this is that Michael suddenly looks genuinely happy. “I guess we should exchange phone numbers then.”

Adam hurries to nod. “Yes we should.”

“Oh,” Michael adds. “And can you tell him to please stop calling me Mikey?”

* * *

Ten minutes later Adam sits in a lecture, not listening to what his professor has to say at all. Instead he’s texting.

**Adam: I got us a date with Michael.**

**Lucifer: Congrats, I guess. Lucifer: Wait, what do you mean ‘us’?**

**Adam: Both of us.**

**Lucifer: Are you serious?**

Adam sneakily snaps a selfie of himself making a serious face. He sends it to Lucifer.

**Adam: Do I look like I’m joking?**

**Lucifer: I may be in love with you.**

Adam smiles.

**Adam: I was hoping you’d say something like that.**

**Lucifer: I’ll kiss you for real the next time we meet.**

**Adam: I’m very okay with that.**

**Lucifer: I also want to know every detail of how you pulled off that miracle.**

**Adam: Get your hungover ass to the cafeteria for lunch and I’ll tell you. We have to buy each other lunch now for the next week anyway.**

**Lucifer: It’s a date.**

**Adam: Hey, look who managed to get two dates today ;-)**

**Lucifer: Don’t get too smug.**

**Adam: Too late ;-P**


End file.
